An Interview With Starfire
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Since Raven refused to do a second interview, she gave me Starfire instead. This one includes: How she felt after the Tokyo kiss, her amazingly high IQ, her scolding me worse than my own mom could over using bad words, Starfire-y goodness, and humor D


--

Well, I thought I would continue this with another interview.

And since Raven refuses to do another interview, she gave me the wonderful opportunity of interviewing… STAR-A-FIRE!

:D

BEWARE: Overuse of emotes (Faces used in MSN and AIM and YAHOO chats). If these annoy the reader, I apologize.

Interviewer: Hi.

Starfire: Greetings!

Interviewer: Do I need to explain to you what this is?

Starfire: No o.o

Interviewer: Right then. You're from Tameran? And you're a Tameranian, right?

Starfire: Err, Yes, but it is spelt Tamaranean, and Tamaran '

Interviewer: Oh, sorry, I didn't know that. Will Tamaranian work?

Starfire: I suppose.. o.o

Starfire: It is an alternate way of spelling it, after all..

Interviewer: Ok then. So, Starfire, How did it feel to kiss Robin after all those months of just being friends?

Starfire: That is a bit personal… .

Interviewer: Uh, it's an interview. There's usually at least one personal question.

Starfire: Oh... Then.. err... it felt relieving

Interviewer: Relieving, like how?

Starfire: Like, it came as a relief… because it fixed things

Interviewer: Fixed things? Like, made you feel better?

Starfire: Yes…

Interviewer: Ok. So, what's your favorite color?

Starfire: Is it not obvious? XD

Interviewer: Uh, I don't know.

Starfire: It is purple… o.o

Interviewer: Ah. What's your least favorite color?

Starfire: Green, because it is icky .

Interviewer: Oh, cool.

Interviewer: Wait what? The things you fire are green.

Starfire: So? O.o

Interviewer: Nevermind. Are the people ever mean to you on this Planet?

Starfire: No… o.o

Interviewer: Good. Are they nice?

Starfire: Most definitely -

Interviewer: All of them?

Starfire: As far as I know... o.o

Interviewer: Cool.

(At this point, I didn't want to corrupt her thinking that everyone is nice on this planet, though that's not a reality.)

Interviewer: Do you think villains are nice too?

Starfire: Of course not! .

Interviewer: But they're people too.

Starfire: They are not innocent people. People that are not innocent people are always rude.

Interviewer: On another note, have you ever taken one of this Planet's IQ tests?

Starfire: Yes o.o

Interviewer: What did you score on it?

Starfire: 187 points .

Interviewer: 187?? You have an IQ of 187?

Starfire: They told me to retake it because it might have been a mistake, then I scored 194

Interviewer: Oh, so it was a mistake?

Interviewer: WTF A 194 IQ?!

Starfire: Yes

Interviewer: Holy s—I mean… Wow, you're a smart girl.

Starfire: Thank you

Interviewer: Haha, you almost made me want to break the K+ limit.

Starfire: What, by saying nasty words? .

Interviewer: No.

Starfire: Yes you were o.o

Interviewer: Forget it, T for Teen time.

Interviewer: Holy shit you're smart.

Starfire: .

Starfire: Shame on you, do not use such horrible words!

Interviewer: What?

Starfire: Do not use bad words!

Interviewer: Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I won't.

Starfire: Thank you… u.u

Interviewer: No problem. Hey, do you use any Internet speak?

Starfire: Oh, like brb? o.o

Interviewer: Yes

Starfire: I use brb some of the times, but I also use 'be right back' when I am not in a hurry

Starfire: And I use Omg some of the times too

Interviewer: Haha, I could totally see you using that

Starfire: Truly? o.o

Interviewer: Yep.

Starfire: Ok…

Starfire: I must go, Robin needs my attention quickly

Starfire: Can we continue this at another time?

Interviewer: Maybe as another interview, I'm starting to wonder if FanFiction' has a words limit

Apparently she had to go, but it was an interesting interview. Maybe not as humorous as Raven's.

And now I am already thinking up new subjects that I should of asked her about later.

As in, if she knows what hentai is, or knows how many fans she has. Or if she knows on YouTube people ruined the Tokyo Kiss with Raven instead of her. Or the Rob/Rae shippers. Or the Starfire-haters. Etc… C'YA NEXT TIME, FOLKS.

PS: Did she say Robin needs her attention? SWEET, I might get an interview with him soon, awesome :D

PSS: At the time of writing this, I got her to ask him about it. He said no, flat out, and said he's too busy for an interview. Eh, that sounds like Robin. C'YA, FOLKS.

PSSS: Many of the symbols used in her faces were blocked by FanFiction's documents. During the profanity part she used the dot, she was actually doing a wide-eyed smilie with the 'at' symbol used in emails. Other ones were ones made with the left and right arrow symbols pointing in at each other, and tons of smilies using the up arrow symbol made by holding shift and pressing 6.


End file.
